Luxúria
by Kate Simon Cullen
Summary: COMPLETA - Trilogia - Quando a luxúria está presente entre dois seres, nada pode afastá-los. Nem mesmo a verdade. PRESENTE PARA A DANI MALFOY
1. A meus olhos castanhos

_**Luxúria**_

.

_Capitulo 1: a meus olhos castanhos..._

.

.

.

Olhei pela fresta da cortina a platéia. Mais uma vez ele estava lá. Aparecia somente as sextas à noite. Será que ele viria apenas me ver, sendo que ele pode olhar para mim todos os dias em "nossa" casa?

- Agora, o momento que todos esperávamos... A bela, a incrível, a sensual e a mais gostosa mulher... Sakura!

Suspirei... Miroku precisa parar de me chamar de gostosa.

A música começou com uma batida forte e me dirigi ao meio do palco com as luzes apagadas e fiquei ao lado do cano.

A luz vermelha se ascendeu acima da minha cabeça e comecei a rebolar no ritmo da música. Corri os olhos pelos presentes, todos olhavam meu corpo.

- "Homens..." - pensei comigo mesma enquanto escorregava e empinava meu bumbum de forma sensual na direção da única pessoa que eu realmente me importava ali.

Senti seus olhos âmbares em minha direção com um desejo impetuoso que fazia minha pele arder em luxúria e o desejo de descer daquele palco, amá-lo de forma selvagem, se tornava incontrolável.

Depois de algumas manobras retirei a miniblusa, jogando-a para qualquer idiota pegar, e mostrei meu sutiã vermelho de renda. Juntava meus seios fazendo caras e bocas. Quem diria que uma "criança" de 16 anos, sabia ser sensual?

Depois de retirar meu shorts e fazer o mesmo que o sutiã, fui até a ponta do palco rebolando até o chão e pegando todo dinheiro que jogavam.

O vi levantar-se e andar até onde eu estava estendendo um maço de graúdas notas. Peguei o valor com uma das mãos e reclinei-me beijando-o na bochecha, fazendo-o respirar em meu pescoço.

Ele olhou-me nos olhos e fez menção de retirar minha única proteção contra o mundo: minha máscara. Apenas neguei com meu dedo indicador e voltei para o meu lugar terminando a apresentação.

Antes de sair do palco dei uma piscadinha para meu assíduo fã e entrei pela coxia...

_**...**_

- E com mais esse é seu pagamento da semana.

Olhei para o maço de dinheiro. Ali havia muito, mas muito dinheiro mesmo... Seria quase dois terços do salário de meu guardião e olha que ele é o melhor advogado do país.

- Até sexta Miroku...

- Até quando quiser...

- Não vou largar esse emprego chefinho... - disse já sabendo o que ele iria falar.

- Não digo mais nada Rin... Você sabe que eu acho que esta não é a maneira de conquistar Sesshomaru.

- Ele não tem olhos para a "irmãzinha" dele. Você sabe muito bem quando nossa mãe morreu Oyakata se dispôs a cuidar de mim porque não queria que meu irmão pervertido que possuía um strip club me criasse. A partir daí virei membro daquela família.

- Eu sei maninha... Por isso eu deixo você "trabalhar" aqui... Não deixo você tirar toda a roupa e ainda lhe mantenho debaixo das minhas asas.

Gargalhei com o que ele me falou. Mas antes que pudesse responder meu celular tocou.

- Moshi moshi.

_- Onde você está Rin? São mais de três da manhã..._

- Me desculpe tio... Estou indo embora, perdi a noção do tempo. Ja nee.

_- Estou esperando..._

Fechei o aparelho e caminhei para a saída.

- A gente se vê maninho... - e bati a porta.

_**...**_

- Merda! - resmunguei quando tropecei em algo deixado no meio do caminho. -- Só pode ter sido o Inuyasha.

- Finalmente... - disse uma voz grave no canto da sala pelo que pude perceber já que a luz estava apagada.

A luz ascendeu-se e vi tio Oyakata sentado numa poltrona com uma cara não muito feliz.

- Onde estava Rin?

- Fui na Shikon no Tama. - disse um pouco insegura, aqueles olhos âmbares parecem saber quando minto.

- Não, você não foi. - disse ele bravo. - Inuyasha estava lá. - prendi minha respiração estava ferrada. - Agora, sem mentir... Onde estava?

- Eu estava com meu irmão. - disse olhando para meu pé. Não era mentira, mas não toda a verdade.

- E porque não falou logo?

- Porque eu sei que você não gosta que eu fique com ele.

- Não gosto, mas ele é seu irmão e não posso impedi-la de vê-lo. Mas o que eu não entendo é porque mentir... Não sou um carrasco Rin. - ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo. - De agora em diante, quero a verdade, estamos entendido?

- Sim respondi baixo.

- Agora vamos dormir, está tarde.

Estávamos subindo as escadas quando Sesshomaru entrou pela porta.

- Boa noite. - disse ao ver-nos.

- Boa noite. - respondemos.

Tio Oyakata continuou subindo as escadas enquanto fiquei observando Sesshomaru. Seus cabelos prateados eram maravilhosos entravam em conflito total com sua meia-lua azul em sua testa e as marcas em suas bochechas.

Ele era como se poderia chamar de Deus... E que Deus gostoso.

- O que foi? - acordei de minhas divagações quando o escutei falando comigo.

- Nada Sesshomaru. Só estava pensando como você trabalha demais. Estava até agora na empresa? - perguntei como quem não quer nada.

- Isso não lhe diz respeito. - cortou ele estreitando seus olhos em minha direção enquanto começava a subir as escadas.

Aquilo fez uma raiva se apossar de meu corpo. Como ele ousava? Fitava-me no palco com tanto desejo e me menosprezava naquele momento?

- Pode não ser da minha conta. - disse quando ele passava por mim, o que o fez parar. - Mas ao menos seja mais condescendente com que se importa com você. É por esse e mais milhões de outros motivos que é mal amado e a mulher que deseja é uma mera personagem de palco! - falei com toda determinação que tinha.

Virei-me fazendo com que meu cabelo batesse em seu rosto, subindo as escadas correndo e trancando-me no meu quarto.

Dane-se Sesshomaru, dane-se boate, dane-se tudo!

* * *

_Nota da autora:_ Yo! Tudo bem?!  
Bem trago essa nova fic como presente de aniversário para minha querida amiga Dani Black! Espero que goste! É curta, mas de coração! Parabéns, felicidades e muitos aninhos de vida!  
Ao resto espero que acompanhem essa trilogia.  
Semana que vem eu colocarei mais um capitulo!  
Espero Reviews...  
Ja nee

Pammy


	2. A meus olhos âmbares

**Disclaimer -** Inuyasha & CIA não me pertecem, faço isso por diversão, sem fins lucrativos.

**_

* * *

__Luxúria_**

.

_Capitulo 2: a meus olhos âmbares..._

.

.

.

Olhava o palco de forma angustiante. Onde estava ela que não aparecia de uma vez. Queria poder olhar aquele corpo cheio de curvas limpas, sem nenhum artifício que cheirava a pureza no meio daquele lugar nojento cheirando a sexo.

Ainda bem que ela apenas apresentava-se as sextas, assim podia tomar conta da menina/mulher que invadia meus sonhos mais utópicos.

Vi o dono do lugar subir ao palco anunciando sua apresentação, aquele era realmente o irmão mais velho de minha "irmãzinha"?

Meus pensamentos foram cortados imediatamente quando vi a "Deusa do Pecado" em cima do palco começando a coreografia.

Vi os muitos olhares desejosos para com ela e senti raiva de todos aqueles imprestáveis que mais pareciam lobos preparando-se para atacar a presa.

A vi empinar o bumbum em minha direção, ela parecia saber exatamente como eu a desejava. Olhava para aquele corpo com um desejo incontrolável tomando conta de mim o que me fazia querer subir naquele palco e amá-la selvagemente.

Depois de algumas manobras sensuais a vi retirar sua blusinha e mostrar o sutiã vermelho que tinha.

Ela juntava os seios fazendo caras e bocas. Era maravilhosamente linda. Do mesmo jeito que retirou a blusa, fez com o shorts e rebolando até o chão foi à beirada do palco pegando o dinheiro que lhe jogavam, e com aquilo tive uma idéia.

Abri a minha carteira retirando graúdas notas dali e levantando-me fui até ela. Estendi o maço ao qual ela aceitou na hora inclinando seu corpo em direção ao meu beijando-me na bochecha fazendo aquela região arder com a luxúria.

Respirei fundo sobre seu pescoço sentindo o cheiro de excitação, mas principalmente de sua essência, Sakuras.

Fiz menção de retirar a máscara que escondia sua identidade, mas a única coisa que recebi em troca foi um não sensual com seu dedo indicador.

Ela guardou o dinheiro entre seus seios fazendo com que eu me excitasse ainda mais, fez alguns movimentos e finalmente a apresentação terminou, mas antes que saísse do palco ela me piscou e pela primeira vez em muito tempo sorri.

Saí de lá ainda pensando como uma garotinha daquelas podia controlar tão facilmente um youkai como eu, sendo ainda por cima uma humana.

Lembrei-me de sua pele morena, cabelos castanhos e olhos como o céu noturno completamente estrelado. Seus lábios carnudos entrando em contato com a minha pele da bochecha. Mas antes que pudesse divagar mais sobre minha luxúria viva, meu celular tocou.

- Sim? - perguntei impaciente.

- Onde está Sesshomaru? - ouvi meu pai perguntar.

- Pai, tenho 23 anos e já sou responsável pela vice-presidência da empresa, acho que posso ficar acordado até tarde. - e antes que pudesse me dizer outra coisa, desliguei.

**...**

Antes de ir para casa necessitava ir até a farmácia, sentia que logo minha enxaqueca iria se manifestar e necessitaria de um analgésico o mais rápido possível, então parei o carro na farmácia do bairro.

Ao entrar no estabelecimento me arrependi profundamente, a fila estava enorme e com apenas um caixa funcionando tudo piorava. Mas precisava daquele remédio então não tive outra escolha.

Após cerca de trinta minutos naquele lugar finalmente consegui o que queria. Com mais alguns míseros quinze minutos consegui finalmente chegar em casa.

Abri a porta lentamente, pois todos já deviam estar dormindo, mas meu pai e Rin estavam subindo as escadas. Disse boa noite e fui deixar minha pasta na poltrona, quando me virei, pensando que estava sozinho, aquela garota ainda estava ali me olhando de um jeito esquisito.

- O que foi? - perguntei retirando-a de suas divagações.

- Nada Sesshomaru. Só estava pensando como você trabalha demais. Estava até agora na empresa? - ouvi-a perguntar. Mas que menina intrometida, ela sempre fazia a mesma coisa, estava na hora de cortar isso de uma vez por todas.

- Isso não lhe diz respeito. - cortei estreitando meus olhos em sua direção enquanto começava subir as escadas.

Que menina petulante, sempre fazia perguntas e nunca calava a boca. Era mais do que irritante, era insuportável.

- Pode não ser da minha conta. - disse à mim, o que me fez parar para escutá-la por uma ultima vez. - Mas ao menos seja mais condescendente com que se importa com você. É por esse e mais milhões de outros motivos que é mal amado e a mulher que deseja é uma mera personagem de palco! - ela disse com determinação.

Ela virou-se fazendo seu cabelo bater em meu rosto, o que fez eu respirar seu perfume, um que eu sentira há algumas horas... Correu escadas acima se trancando em seu quarto pelo barulho.

Fiquei ali pensando no que ela havia dito.

- "... a mulher que deseja é uma mera personagem de palco!"

Então eu vi o improvável. O cheiro de _sakuras_ de seu cabelo e toda aquela fala... Rin era a menina/mulher pela qual eu estava apaixonado.

* * *

_Nota da autora:_ Oláá! nem demorei não é?! Eh que eu quero ver o que acharam desse capitulo xD enganei vocês nele né? todo mundo querendo saber o que ele fez, e na verdade... xD auehaueuhaeh eu sou má mesmo... bem vamos lá.

**Danii Malfoy:** auhehaue siim essa foi pra você amiga! continuei já xD apesar de você já ter lido esse capitulo :S Num parece minha só pq tah bem escrita é?! Que ultraje! Nunca mais beto nada pra você u.ú auhehuaehaueu intrigante e sensual eh mesmo... XD beijos amor!

**Queenrj:** você acompanhando minha fic é uma honra. (reverência) inusitada hein? hmm podemos dizer que tenho uma imaginação bem fértil xD beijinhoos!

**Individua do Mal:** continuei.. e sim.. ele entendeu xD mas o que ele vai fazer só no próximo capitulo! xD beijos!

**Sango0kawai:** Não demorei né?! espero que goste ;

**Tamy Regina:** está aqui! espero que você gostee!

**Pequena Rin:** continuado, obrigada pela review ;)

**Naty Dark:** aehhuaeuhaue eu num sou safadaaa (a) sou santinhaa XD espero que consiga ler elas mesmo amiiga sinto falta das suas reviews ;

**Kah Yumi: **auheuhaehauhe ele sempre é frio... tadinha né? mas ela supera... sim ela faz sblafsss com o cabelo nele xD vc jah leu o capitulo dois eu sei xD mas beem deixe uma review aqui tbm ;D beijos amiga!

Obrigada a vcs pelas reviews! Para aqueles preguiçosos que não deixam o que tenho a dizer é: DEIXEM REVIEWS u.ú  
Próximo capitulo é o ultimo e tem hentaai hein! continuem acompanhando! beijos...

Pammy-sama


	3. Aos nossos olhos

**Disclaimer - **Inuyasha não me pertence. Esse capitulo possui cenas de sexo!

* * *

_**Luxúria**_

.

.

.

_Capitulo 3: aos nossos olhos..._

.

Os dias haviam se passado Rin fugia de qualquer de Sesshomaru e ele a perseguia onde quer que fosse.

Enfim, era sexta-feira, a ultima apresentação que ela faria. Rin encontrava-se na coxia respirando apressadamente. Aquele era o fim de Sakura, a menina que dançava para conquistar o homem que amava.

Miroku mais uma vez a anunciou, a ultima, e então ela entrou no palco.

Durante toda a dança ela estava presa em seus pensamentos e nem notara que o par de olhos âmbares que a admirava todas as sextas não estava mais lá.

Após dever cumprido foi até a sala do irmã "acertar as contas" e dirigiu-se para casa.

Oyakata e Izayoi estavam viajando numa segunda lua-de-mel, Inuyasha, iria ficar na casa da namorada pelo final de semana todo e Sesshomaru viajava a negócios o que deixava a casa toda para ela.

Abriu a porta rapidamente e fechando-a logo em seguida. Não agüentava mais segurar as lágrimas. Deixou sua bolsa na mesa do hall e encaminhou-se para o sofá onde se sentou e começou a chorar.

Há quanto tempo fingia ser alguém que não era realmente, pois sabia que ela estava ali dentro, apenas para ficar "perto" de quem amava?

Será que era tão errado sentir aquele sentimento tão bom, mas ao mesmo tempo tão ruim?

Sentiu um vazio no peito, nunca sentido antes. Deixou que as lágrimas rolassem livremente, encostando-se ao sofá fechando os olhos procurando relaxar.

- Finalmente poderemos conversar. - disse uma voz vinda do lado da escada.

Ela olhou espantada para lá, o que apenas piorou seu estado, parecia que Sesshomaru não tinha ido viajar...

(**N/A:** Esse seria um bom final para a fic não?! (sorriso maléfico) Mas eu não faria isso com vocês. Segue a fic...)

- Sesshomaru?!

- Agora, não tente fugir Rin. - ele estreitou os olhos. - Você não me escapa.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha da garota. O que ele faria com ela? Sesshomaru caminhou até o sofá onde se sentou ao lado dela. Rin não o encarava, olhava apenas suas mãos apertadas em seu colo. Sentiu seu rosto ser levantado pelos dedos do homem ao seu lado, fazendo-a encará-lo.

- Estou esperando. - comentou ele paciente, prometera a si mesmo entender toda aquela confusão, mesmo que levasse horas.

- O que quer que eu diga? - perguntou ela. - Você já sabe o que eu _fazia_...

- Sim, mas ainda assim, não sei o porquê. - sua voz estava saindo tão... mansa.

Ele passara a semana divagando os motivos que levara Rin a fazer tal ato, mas não conseguira formular uma resposta.

- Oras. Não está na cara? Foi por sua causa. - respondeu ela corando dos pés a cabeça.

- Minha causa? - perguntou ele arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Sim. Naquela noite que você terminou com a Kagura. Você foi até o Strip Club do meu irmão. - e antes que ele perguntasse como ela sabia, continuou. - Depois da festa na casa da Kagome, da qual você já tinha saído há algum tempo, eu fui até lá falar com meu irmão e lhe vi. Foi naquela sexta-feira, há quatro meses que eu comecei a fazer aquilo. Não me orgulho, mas parece que foi a única maneira de chamar sua atenção, já que eu sou apenas uma criança irritante como você mesmo diz.

Um silêncio se formou entre os dois, depois daquela clara declaração por parte de Rin. Ela fez menção de sair dali, mas Sesshomaru segurou-a no sofá e perguntou.

- Você gosta realmente deste Sesshomaru? - ela arregalou os olhos com a pergunta e ficou vermelha acenando com a cabeça que sim.

- Muito. - foi então que Sesshomaru percebeu que Rin não era Sakura, mas Sakura era Rin.

A personagem era apenas uma parte de Rin, que apenas chamava a atenção dele. Rin era aquilo e muito mais. Era menina e mulher, envergonhada e atirada, pura e corrompida, santa e vadia, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ainda mais com suas próprias características de tagarela, descontraída e perfeita para ele, aquela era Rin.

Admirou as maçãs do rosto vermelhas pela vergonha e uma vontade de beijar aqueles lábios rosados apossou dele.

- Rin... - chamou.

- Sim perguntou olhando-o nos olhos vendo um brilho diferente se apossar daqueles olhos âmbares, não era desejo, era um sentimento muito mais forte.

- Você está disposta a tentar?

Ela ficou confusa com a pergunta dele, mas entendeu rapidamente quando o viu inclinar-se para beijar seus lábios.

Deixou que ele lhe puxasse para mais perto enquanto as línguas procuravam avidamente uma pela outra.

Sesshomaru colocou-a em seu colo, beijando seu pescoço, fazendo-a se arrepiar por completo, ela desabotoava a camisa social que ele vestia rapidamente atrapalhando-se levemente no processo.

Ela usava uma blusa preta bem decotada, o que deixava seus seios aparecendo levemente e Sesshomaru não demorou a explorar aquela região.

Rin gemeu ao sentir ele tocá-la por debaixo da saia. Colocou seus lábios ao dele, mordendo o inferior ao terminar o beijo.

Ele levantou-se do sofá puxando-a para si beijando fogosamente seus lábios e retirando a blusinha deixando a saia jeans torta nos quadris.

Ela por sua vez, retirou por completo a camisa dele e o cinto. Chegando a porta de seu quarto Sesshomaru pegou-a no colo e entrou no cômodo rapidamente, deixando-a em cima da cama. Retirou sua calça e a saia dela deixando ambos apenas de roupas íntimas.

Rin podia ver o volume dentro da cueca boxer preta e um calor subiu pelo seu corpo. Jogou-o na cama pegando-o de surpresa e começou a beijá-lo no pescoço enquanto arranhava com suas unhas a parte interna de sua coxa. Chegou ao lóbulo da orelha direita dele enquanto sugava-o apertou a saliência da cueca, o que provocou um gemido por parte do youkai. Ele inverteu as posições deixando-a sobre o colchão pressionando seu quadril no dela, fazendo com que ela sentisse sua excitação bem em seu órgão feminino.

- Viu como me deixou? - sussurrou ele beijando o ombro dela, enquanto retirava o sutiã preto.

- Vou te deixar muito pior... - comentou enquanto sentia ele passar as mãos por todo seu corpo.

Os beijos recomeçaram mais intensos e provocantes até que ela sentiu-o retirar sua calcinha. Ele desceu os beijos pelo ombro, seios, umbigo até que atingiu o ponto que mais queria. Ao sentir a língua dele entrar em contato com sua vagina, Rin gemeu alto.

Sesshomaru penetrava sua língua o mais fundo que conseguia dentro dela, sugando todo o liquido que ela produzia. Instantes depois ela gemeu violentamente tendo seu primeiro orgasmo nas mãos daquele youkai.

Sua respiração ficara muito ofegante e para que ela recuperasse um pouco de ar ele voltou suas caricias para os seios dela.

Algum tempo depois, quando a respiração dela havia melhorado. Ajeitou-se da melhor maneira em cima dela e olhando-a nos olhos disse:

- Quero que relaxe... Só...

- Pode doer agora. - completou Rin. - É o que todos dizem. - comentou ela fazendo-o arquear as sobrancelhas. - Vi num filme... - disse rindo.

- E que filme era esse? - ela sussurrou o nome em seu ouvido e ele arregalou os olhos. - Você mexeu nas minhas coisas?

- Só um pouquinho... - sorriu marota beijando-o nos lábios, preparando-se para o que viria a seguir.

Ele começou a penetrá-la vagarosamente rompendo o hímen dela, o que provocou uma dor momentânea. Quando colocou-se inteiramente dentro dela, esperou ela acostumar-se com aquilo antes de movimentar-se. Esperou alguns minutos e antes de começar beijou-a na testa.

Foi uma questão de tempo até que Rin começasse acompanhá-lo em busca de satisfação para todo aquele prazer que sentia queimando seu corpo. Os dois gemiam alto.

Sesshomaru dava fundas estocadas no interior de Rin, fazendo-a contrair seus músculos internos. Ela chegou ao ápice com um grito e ele rapidamente acompanhou-a quando ouviu-a gritar seu nome.

Descansou sobre os seios dela, enquanto Rin fazia um leve cafuné sobre seus cabelos.

- Eu não sou fácil Rin... Ainda assim quer mesmo tentar?

- Sess... Se eu consegui te levar para a cama em quatro meses. Em um ano, faço você se casar. - brincou ela.

Elas beijaram-se levemente e abraçaram-se enquanto descansavam ali, onde logo adormeceram.

Talvez nada desse certo e o que faziam seria errado e cheio de luxúria, mas nesse mundo nada pode nos fazer desistir de tentar ser feliz e almejar nada mais que o amor, por detrás de um pecado...

* * *

_Nota da autora:_ Boom é isso ai povo... o Final... E aí gostaram? Odiaram? Deixem reviews ok!

Respondendo as do capitulo 2!

**Sango0kawaii:** teve hentaai sim! aueauhehuahe xD espero que tenha gostado e deixe review... eu teria postado ontem... mas como eu precisei ficar na escola desde segunda até as 21:00 não deu... Beijoos!

**Naty Dark:** Sua hentaai! Eu já peguei o link vou salvar pra ler depois xD e sim eu sou santa ok? e ei!! Eu num sou doidaa... um pouco pancada da cabeça mas sem exageiros ok!? u.ú Kisus amiiga!

**Doks:** Obrigadaa pelo elogio!Eu sei que ele é complexo... e como é!! u.ú eu quase morri tentando escrever o capitulo dele! Você gosta do meu jeito?! Que demais! leia minhas fics... tem umas legaizinhas até xD todas Sesshy e Rin.. Chocada pq? o.õ auheuaehae o Miroku é demaais! Beijoos!

**Bia Tashio Snape:** auhehuaehahue Tadinhooo assim vc zuou ele legal! PArece que ele é um tapado (na maioria das vezes eh mesmo xD) KIsus!

**Gheisinha Kinomoto:** que bom que gostou... espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo tbm! Beijos!

**Pequena Rin:** Imaginar a cara do Sesshy de tapado é demais xD Mas sim amiiga! É realmente o ultimo capitulo... Mas tem minhas outras fics que eu tô tentando escrever... Tem uma vindo aii no fim do ano... Aguarde ok!? Beijoos

Boom é issaí! Obrigada pelos reviews... reforçando agora ok?! MANDEM REVIEWS xD Ja ne

Pammy-sama


End file.
